Megalomaniac
by Plasmatroopa
Summary: What happens when you take the Mega Man game series, a fans twisted mind, and a lazy author? This of course! Read while everybody's favourite fighting robot goes through pure h*ll thanks to my imagination. Warning: Contains OOC characters, random objects falling from no where, and the breaking of the fourth wall. Rated T for language. Currently on: Mega Man 1/Powered Up.


**Hey there guys, PT here! Welcome to my first actual non-oneshot story. As I said in the summary, this was made to celebrate Mega Man's 25th anniversary, and yes, I'm aware this is early, but hey, who cares about that? Anyways, I'm just going to have Mega Man do the disclaimer while I put him into an adventure of pain! (runs off)**

**Mega Man: Hey, wai-oh fine. Plasmatroopa does not own me, Roll, or anything related to the Mega Man franchise, that belongs to Capcom. Speaking of which, when are they gonna give me a new game? I mean, seriously, it's been two years since I had a game that wasn't an iOS/Droid one. Aw whatever.**

* * *

In the 20XX, even though it's written 200X in the game, a random scientist called Dr Light invented a robot with emotions called Proto Man because he was too lay to complete him, which resulted in him running away before almost dying because o-SPOILERS! Anyway, ignoring that, he made two robots called Rock and Roll because of stuff relating to what I just said, and made six more robots he randomly decided to call Robot Masters, and-huh? There were eight? But it says in here there were-OW! Okay, sheesh, there eight of them. Anyways, he called them Cut Man, Guts Man, Ice Man, Bomb Man, Fire Man, Elec Man, um…oh yeah! Time Man and Oil Man! He made them do jobs for society because he wanted money and he was too old and lazy to do work himself, but then…

Rock was running through the city that was called Monstropolis for no reason what so ever, when Roll poofed out of thin air.

"ROCK! The Robot Masters got stolen, so get back to the lab right now because Dr Light's an idiot!" she screamed, pulling out her **broom of death **in case met with resistance. Rock then ran towards the lab when an old guy with crazy hair and a lab coat appeared on screen.

"MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Hello idiots who don't have my awesome hair! I am called Dr Albert W. Wily and don't forget it! Now, I want to take over the world because Dr Light hogged all the attention in university, so I've stolen all six-huh, there are eight of them? Well, I'll take the other two as well! Anyway, I've reprogrammed them to be evil! MWAHAHAHAHAHA! Have a nice day!" then the screen shut off

"Isn't that the guy who kept randomly coming into the lab and screaming about how he was going to take over the world?" Rock asked.

"Don't know, don't care, lets just get out of here" was Roll's reply, then they teleported away in blue and red beams.

When the two arrived at Dr Light's lab, it was trashed. Metal was lying everywhere, and the big screen in the middle was shattered, Dr Light was standing there, somehow unharmed, yelling at the sky.

"I'LL GET YOU FOR THIS ALBERT! I'M GONNA-"

"Dr Light, he can't hear you" Roll said with deadpan expression on her face.

"Huh? Oh, right, right" the old idiot turned to his creations "well, he's gonna take over the world with the Robot Masters if somebody doesn't stop them, so what now?"

There was a short silence, before Rock piped up "I'll do it"

"Huh?" both of them turned to the first (second, actu-SPOILERS!) sentient robot with wide eyes.

"I said, I'll do it, just upgrade me so I can go after them and kick their asses" Rock mumbled.

"…that's GENIUS! Why didn't I think of this before?!" I don't think I need to tell you who said this.

(five hours later)

"Okay, basically, you've got armour and and an arm cannon I randomly decided to call the Mega Buster, and every time you kill one of those six-"

"Eight" Rock (now wearing blue armour and a helmet) and Roll corrected.

"Whatever. Anyways, every time you kill one of them, you'll get their powers so you won't suck by the end of the game, oh, and now you can call yourself something else because who calls a fighting robot Rock?" the bumbling old guy finished, then fell into a black hole for breaking the fourth wall.

"Well, your arm cannons called the Mega Buster sooo…how about Mega Man?" Roll suggested.

"Meh, sure, why not?" the now dubbed Mega Man shrugged, before teleporting to the first place that came to mind…

* * *

**...which won't be revealed until the next chapter because I am a troll (troll face). Anyways, do you like it? Hate it? Don't care about it what so ever? Just tell me in a review. Now, I have to make Dr Light miserable for breaking my fourth wall, see ya!**

**This is Plasmatroopa, logging out.**


End file.
